Life as the Avatar
by Lightning Fox Elemental
Summary: Aang has a sister and she is also the avatar. Katara and Sokka still find Aang in the iceberg but there are three others inside along with Aang and Appa. ***I would greatly appreciate if anyone would review or PM giving their opinion of this story. It is my first fanfiction*****
1. The Twins and The Avatars Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

NOTE: Everything is the same until Sokka and Katara meet Appa. Also my grammar and punctuation may suck.

Chapter 1: The Twins in Iceberg

"This is Appa my flying bison" said Aang

"Right and this is Katara my flying sister" said Sokka

Just after Sokka said that Appa sneezed on Sokka and another groan was heard from on top of Appa. "What is all that noise about we are trying to sleep up here" said a female voice as three heads popped over the saddle one human one fox and one feline.

"Kitty" yelled Aang as he jumped up onto the saddle and hugged the girl. "Sokka, Katara this is Kitty, Haki and Kali" he said as pointing to the girl, fox and cat respectively. The girl was about the same height as Aang with black-purple hair, the most unusual purple eyes and what looked like tiger stripe tattoos on her wrists, ankle and neck. The fox, Haki, was midnight black with red tipped ears and tail, forest green eyes and went up to waist height. The Cat was only the size of a small kitten (think Kirara's small form from Inuyasha) had sapphire like eyes, two tails and had an icy blue coat with black ivy like markings on its tails, legs and paws. "Kitty is my twin sister she is younger by a few minutes. Kali and Haki are her companions a demon cat and elemental fox respectively."

**(Village){Kitty's POV}**

**[Aang is off penguin sledding with Katara]**

"So there has been a war going on for 100 years?" I ask.

"Yes the fire nation attacked the air nomads first then started attacking the earth and water nations. A couple of years ago my father and the other men of this village went to help fight the war," Sokka said then suddenly there was a loud noise when everyone turned to look they saw a flare from the area where the old fire nation ship was. Aang and Katara walked up to the village a few minutes later

There were cries of "aang is back" from the children

Sokka said warriors away from the traitor the foreigner is banished from our village."

"Fine if he is banished then I am banished too" Yelled Katara at her brother.

"Will you really choose him over you village and family?"

"I don't want to get between you and your family Katara" said aang quietly

"Wait for me if you leave we are going too" said Kitty as she walked up and jumped on Appa in one leap. Haki and Kali came running up Appa's tail.

"Bye Katara" said Aang as he jumped up onto Appa's head and flicked the rains.

**{[TIME SKIP]}**

"Looking for me?" said Aang as he stood up from where he had stopped after tripping Zuko with his staff and a penguin.

"You are the airbender. You are the avatar?" the scarred prince said in disbelief "You are just a kid" the heat from his rage melted the snow off of his armor. Aang smirked as just a second later Kitty slides under the prince the same way Aang had just a few minutes before in her hands was a sheathed naginata.

"Thanks for coming aang, Kitty" said Sokka unenthusiastically.

"Welcome Sokka it was a pleasure" kitty chirps happily as she arches her back like a cat popping it a couple times. "mmmmh no wonder aang likes penguin sledding so much its relaxing and exhilarating at the same time."

"I wonder how he fell for the same thing twice" said Aang as he looks at Zuko curiously.

This seemed to piss off Zuko as he suddenly threw several fist sized fireballs. Aang spun his staff to ward off the fireballs but a little fire managed to get past him it blinded Kitty and nearly hit several villagers but water and snow suddenly made a thin barrier between the fire and villagers. Aang thrust out his staff and offered himself from the villagers' safety. Zuko gave a small nod and the fire warriors grabbed his staff and pushed him onto the ship. The ship set sail and in a few minutes was out of sight.

"ow ow ow it burns" hissed Kitty as she covered her hands in water a few seconds later she had healed most of the wounds you could still see a flame like pattern around her eyes luckily it would not scar but she knew that she would not be able to see for several months.

"Kitty, are you okay" asked Katara and sokka in synch

"Yeah, I just will not be able to see normally for a while. I will have to see with my bending but that is okay I have done it before. Aang's old friend Kuzon (is that right?) accidently did this before and I learned to cope and see with my bending and other senses" explained Kitty as she stood up and dusted off her shirt.

**{Everything is basically the same until the rescue party reaches Zuko's ship}**

Kitty jumped from Appa as Aang fell over the edge and water rushed up to catch her. Suddenly a pillar of water with aang riding it surfaced. Together they bashed the fire soldiers against the edge of the ship. Aang's tattoos faded to the normal blue and he swayed Kitty caught him before he could fall. Appa landed and Sokka went to fetch Aang's staff while Kitty handed Aang to Katara as she held up the remaining fire soldiers. Sokka and Katara ran up Appa's tail to the saddle. Kitty jumped up onto Appa's head and said "Yip-Yip" they were off. Appa was almost out of reach of the firebenders but Zuko had managed to recover and he and his Uncle Iroh threw a flame at the bison.

Kitty knew that Aang was not recovered enough to airbend the fireball away so she grabbed his staff and deflected the fireball into the icy wall of the glacier.

"why did you not tell us you were the avatar" asked Katara

"we never wanted to be" Kitty and Aang said in unison.

"the monks explained to us that we were both the avatar because we were the only airbender children conceived as he was dying. Since there was no other choice of the next avatar we were chosen but since Roku could not distinguish between the two of us in the womb we both became avatars. Since Aang was born first he became an Airbender and I became the next waterbender avatar, because you cannot have two avatars of the same element at the same time. Luckily enough the monks realized this early and had a waterbender come to teach me but he could only stay for a month. Because there were two avatars they had a problem they could not teach Aang waterbending first they asked the spirits what to do and were told to teach us both airbending at the same time and if the opportunity presented itself I was to learn waterbending from travelers." Explained Kitty as she rested against Haki's side with her eyes closed she sounded older and smarter than they thought she was almost as if she had suffered from something horrable.

**Review please this is my first story and I would really like some constructive criticism so no flames please.**


	2. The Southern AirTemple and Kyoshi Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple and Kyoshi **

They continued to fly until late at night. Aang was curled up against Haki while Kali curled up next to Katara in her sleeping bag. Sokka was next to Katara mumbling abut seal jerky. Kitty relaxed on Appa's head keeping watch while they flew to a safe camping space. They were over half way to the air temple and since Appa was still able to fly until they arrived at the temple. Kitty thought they would arrive at the temple by mid-morning.

By mid-morning Katara and Aang were both wide awake and amazed that they were almost to the air temple, he had thought that they would stop after Sokka and Katara fell asleep but figured it was Kitty's way to make sure that they were safe. Aang showed Sokka and Katara around and Kitty meditated in front of Gyatso's statue. She knew that most likely that the fire nation had invaded the temple and very few would have escaped but if anyone survived they would have found somewhere safe to hide. She mourned for those that had lost their lives protecting what they believed in.

Suddenly snapped her eyes open and ran towards where she felt Aang was. She heard Katara calm Aang from his avatar spirit and smiled slightly. She went back to Gyatso's statue knowing that they would be fine. She surrounded her hand in water and placed it on her eyes. It would only take a few more healing sessions until she can see again.

"You Kitty, Appa and I are all that is left of this place, Momo." Aang said as we all got onto Appa. "Next up is koi riding at Kyoshi"

"Girls are better fixing stuff than guys and guys are better at fighting and hunting" Sokka said.

As Katara threw Sokka's pants at him Kitty glared and threw him into the water just feet below in the bay that they landed at.

After they landed and Sokka dried out his clothes from being thrown into the water. He glowered at Kitty and she told them that she was going hunting she grabbed her naginata.

**{With Kitty}**

I stalked off. Sokka's sexist comments pissed me off he reminded me about people I would rather forget. I was not going back to camp for a couple of hours so I decided I would go to explore a bit.

Half an hour later I found something interesting it was smooth and somewhat large but I could tell it was not a rock. My anger was mostly gone and I headed back to where I had last saw Aang my prize and some edible nuts and berries in the bag on my hip. I was surprised when they were not where I left them so I asked Kali if she could follow their scents.

I arrived in town just as Sokka made another sexist comment and I picked up a small stone and threw it at his head. The warriors that surrounded the three all turned so fast I thought they might get whiplash. "Sokka if you don't quit making sexist remarks I am going to hurt you, badly." I almost snarled as I narrowed my eyes at him and stalked towards the pole they were all tied to. I weaved past the warriors getting right up in his face I ask "Got it?" he nodded so rapidly I thought he was probably making himself dizzy. Then almost as if I flipped the switch on my personality I asked Aang "What did you three do to get yourselves tied to a pole?" after Aang explained I rolled my eyes turned on my heel and walked over to the softest grass spot I could find and plopped onto the ground then I called water to my hand and held it over my eyes hoping more healing sessions would let me see quicker

"What are you doing and why?" one Kyoshi warrior asks me suspicious.

"I am healing and relaxing. Why? Because my eyes are burned and I did not sleep last night and I was watching for enemies. What's your name?"

"I'm Suki. How can you see if your eyes are burnt?" Asked Suki

"I use both airbending and my other senses from the earth to 'see' my surroundings. This is not the first time I have been blind for a period of time. I would appreciate it if you did not feed my brother and Katara to the Unagi."

"What about me/him/Sokka?" asked Sokka, Suki Katara and Aang.

"I do not appreciate the sexist and rude comments made since we have started traveling together. Plus Haki and Kali seem to think he needs a bath which I agree with. Well I'm tired and am going to take a nap. Aang don't do anything stupid like trying to ride the Unagi." With that Kitty turned over and a few seconds later was fast asleep in the warm sun. Aang used airbending to escape the ropes as well as cut Katara's and Sokka's ropes.

Hours later Kitty woke up hearing several girls muttering about how Aang did not ride the Unagi she raised her left eyebrow and shook her head knowing this would have happened either way. She got up and grabbed her naginata and headed towards the village. As she turned the corner a fireball blasted inches away from her face. She turned and came face to face with Zuko the Fire Prince.

"Where is the avatar?" she heard him say. She smirked and backed away hoping he would follow into a less burnable area. The gamble paid off and she smirked as he followed her right to the waterfall she spun her naginata and created a cyclone and tossed the prince into the pool of water just under the waterfall. She skipped off towards where Appa and Aang were. Once on Appa's saddle they took off and Aang pulled the stunt with the Unagi she smacked the back of his head (Gibbs Slap) when he was back on top of Appa. She pulled out her water sack and healed her eyes she realized it would only take one or two more healing sessions before her eyesight was back to normal.

"Aang lets head to Omashu then from there straight to the North Pole. When we stop if we are near water I can help you and Katara with Basic waterbending. That way we can all be about the same level when we reach the North Pole."


	3. Omashu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**WARNING: This chapter mentions past trauma but it is not really explicit.**

**Chapter 3: Omashu**

**{[(THIS IS FROM WIKIPEDIA)]}**

**Gate Guard**: Halt! State your business here.

**Aang**: [elderly voice] My business is my business young man and none of yours! I've got a good mind to put you over my knee and paddle your backside!

**Gate Guard**: Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are.

**Aang**: Name's Bonzu... Pippenpaddle-Oppsocopolis... the Third, and these are my grandkids.

**Katara** [now smiling serenely]: Hi, June Pippenpaddle-Oppsocopolis. Nice to meet you.

As Aang and the water siblings pass by Kitty follows and says to the guard "I am Kitty and I had a quick question. What is the king's name I have not been around here for a while?"

The guard replied "The current king is King Bumi"

"Thank you I will be on my way"

Kitty follows and as soon as they were on the top of the mail chutes she had a suggestion "Let's have race girls vs. boys."

"Yeah that is a great idea" exclaimed both boys. Katara and Kitty got in one bucket while Sokka and Aang got in the one next to it. "Three, two one go" and they were off. The boys were nearly skewered by the weapons heading down the chute and they crashed through a building then finally landing on a cabbage cart the girls walked up and looked at the boys with raised eyebrows. The guards surrounded the four of them and took them to the king but if one of the guards tried to grab Kitty they ended up on the ground.

"I can walk on my own power don't touch me" she practically hissed.

They arrived at the palace and she smirked as she saw the king nodding to him letting him know she knew who he was. After he threw them a feast he had the guards take the others to the newly-refurbished-cell-that-was-once-bad. "Kitty, I know you know who I am but don't tell Aang I want to mess with his head." Bumi said as soon as the others were gone.

"Fine, but as a condition to do this you have to keep that guys family away from me. I know it is wrong to hold what **THEY** did against his decedents but I still have flashbacks whenever one of them gets close, the nightmares have eased but I don't want to lose control of my bending or my avatar spirit ever again." She said as she hugged Kali to her chest for once looking like the insecure girl she was.

"Okay, Kitty. Try not to fight with my guards." – Bumi

**[The Next Morning]**

"I thought you might refuse so I'll give them some special souvenirs" King Bumi said as his guards showed up with Aang's three friends and placed crystal-rings.

"Fine I'll do what you want"- Aang (the challenges progress the same way we are at the end of the duel between Aang and Bumi now)

"What is the point of tests if you don't learn anything? Answer this one question and ill set your friends free. From the look of things you don't have much time." –Bumi

As soon as he said that wind whipped up and Kitty started thrashing in the red crystal that she was enclosed in. her eyes and tattoos started glowing and no one could really get near her. "No not again. Never again" was repeated as she struggled.

"Uh-oh I forgot about this reaction" said Bumi as the crystal exploded and Kali and Haki ran up to her and they curled into each other. The wind died down and there was a spike of earth covering where she had been a few seconds before.

"Bumi?" asks Aang as he looks at the old king.

"Yes Aang. Before we talk we should calm Kitty down."

After about fifteen minutes they got her calmed down. Sokka and Katara were released from their rock prison and wondering what had happened with Kitty.

"Why did Kitty react like that when she was trapped in the crystal?" asked Sokka

"Go ahead you two. They should know what happened since we are traveling together. I am going to head to the roof" said Kitty as she got up and walked up the stairs.

**{[FLASHBACK]}**

_Kitty and Aang were 10 years old they wandered in the forest near their current camp. Kitty was learning some of the somewhat-difficult waterbending moves. They heard the cry of alarm from Kitty's current teacher. They ran back to where they had last saw him and saw three earth nation rogues. They were men who had been banished from the earth nation because of crimes against the king they were all from the Dasi* family. Their sensei was hurt so after ordering Aang to take him back towards the air temple she kept them away as long as she could but was eventually too tired to keep it up._

**{[END FLASHBACK]}**

"By the time she was saved by several fire nation soldiers her they had tortured her for almost a full week and her spirit was almost broken. That is why she was less wary around the fire soldiers they were the ones to save her from the hell-hole she was trapped in. She still won't talk about all the torture she endured. It took her nearly three months to let any man beside me and monk Gyatso near her but she still won't let anyone from the Dasi family near her and most earthbenders make her wary." Aang explained.

"It took her nearly eight months after her rescue for her to trust me again and we had been friends for four years before she was captured" said King Bumi as he ate some more of the rock candy.

Sokka and Katara sat stunned. "I had no idea she seemed fine around me when we were alone at the South Pole" said Sokka.

"I asked her about that after we left and she said it was because if you had attacked her she could have defended herself with either bending or her naginata. If you were wondering that is why she never leaves the naginata behind. It's her one way to make sure she is never defenseless" said aang as he snagged a piece of the rock candy.

*Dasi is a made up family

** I am going to skip the Episode **_**Imprisoned**_** in my story it ends up the same way**

**! Yay three chapters in less than 24 hours!**


	4. The Hei-Bai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

Chapter 4: Hei-Bai

They landed in a part of the forest that was burned down aang and Kitty both mourned what had been lost because of the fire. After Katara cheered them up by mentioning how the acorns would grow back into the tall oak trees. A village elder appeared and asked Aang for help they decided as they followed the elder Kitty muttered to the three others that they should keep the fact that there were two avatars a secret. The villagers explained what was wrong and Aang said he would help them.

{LATER THAT NIGHT}

After Aang had been bashed into a building Kitty had run out and tried to help without using airbending but was grabbed by Hei-Bai. Aang chased after them he flew right into a statue of a bear knocking him unconscious for several hours. When he arrived back at the village he realized that no one could see him he was partway in the spirit world. Roku's dragon guide showed him the way to the Fire Temple on the crescent shaped island and showing about the comet and when he could meet Roku he rode the Dragon back to his body. He ran back to the village he had figured out how to calm Hei-Bai and save the captured villagers.

"Katara I figured it out" said Aang as he approached her.

"Figured what out Aang" asked Katara.

"How to get the villagers and Kitty back" Aang said just as the sun started to set. He then pushed Katara towards the door and turned to the gate awaiting Hei-Bai. When the spirit attacked he jumped up and touched its head seeing a panda overlapping the monstrous form. "When I first saw the forest had burned down I was upset then my friend Katara gave me hope that it would grow back. The acorns will one day grow into the mighty forest it once was." Aang explained as he showed Hei-Bai the acorn. Hei-Bai picked it up and walked away its form returning to that of a normal panda. As he left the gate bamboo grew rapidly and the villagers that had been taken were returned to their home. When Kitty walked out she popped her back and stretched. "Man do I feel well rested. I think that was the best I have ever slept and I can see again" she said as Kali ran and jumped on her shoulder and Haki started circling her begging for attention. Then her bag started rocking like an egg about to hatch. The stone that she found on Kyoshi was actually not a stone but an egg. After a few minutes the baby dragon completely emerged from the shell and went over to Kitty. When Kitty picked up the dragonlet a bright flash occurred and Aang knew that this was supposed to be Kitty's animal guide. The dragonlet was only the size of a medium sized dog but it would grow, it had black scales and bright yellow eyes. From their studies Aang and Kitty knew this meant the little dragon could eventually control lightning along with its natural fire breath. These dragons were thought to have died out over 200 years ago; they were the rarest of all dragons because of their control over lighting.

[Kitty POV]

"I'm going to name you Kokurai it means 'Black Lightning' do you like it?" I ask and getting a chirp in response she smiles. She lets the dragon crawl up to perch on her left solder while Kali perches on her right. She listens to Aang explain what had happened on his visit to the spirit world and waits to see what the others want to do she realizes Aang and her need to visit the island to see Roku and figure out what they need to do to prevent the fire nation completely taking over. It was decided that we would head off as soon as were packed. We all got onto Appa and were off. By midmorning they were almost to fire nation seas and saw Zuko behind us.

Zuko and his crew launched a fireball-stink-bomb at us we avoided it when I heard Aang said "we have a problem" I turned and saw a blockade.

"Katara ready for your most complicated bending yet? Because that is what we are going to have to do to keep us all safe" I ask.

"What is your idea Kitty" she asks

"You, Kali and I are going to waterbend a giant water shield in front of us to protect us from the fireballs from the blockade. Since we will have to run the blockade to make it to the temple on time" I explain as I head towards Appa's head. "Aang we need you to protect us from Zuko's Fire-stink-bombs. Sokka keep look-out for any other threats."

"OKAY" Sokka, Aang and Katara say unison as we all head towards where we need to be.

Katara and I start making a large shield we get enough water to maintain the shield and I tell Appa to fly higher. I can tell Katara is struggling with maintaining such a massive shield for so long. "Katara, you have to think of this as a step towards your mastery of waterbending. The longer you can hold this shield the faster we can move you on to more advanced moves." I say as several fireballs impact the shield. We were almost halfway through the blockades fireballs. Aang, Sokka everything okay back there? Appa head up into the clouds we can use the water in the clouds to help create the shield."

"we are good but it is probably a good idea that we head up into the clouds they will not be able to see us" Appa made it so that we were above the clouds the fireballs stopped and I said to Katara "we can drop the shield we are both exhausted and will not be able to hold it against anymore fireballs. Guys hold on we may have to dodge fireballs" as soon as I finished that sentence a fireball appeared in front of us and Appa swerved and Sokka fell. "Aang protect Appa and Katara from fireballs. I'll save Sokka I grab my glider it was almost the same as Aang's but the wings were a dark green.

I jumped off of Appa and used airbending to get me closer to Sokka. "Sokka I need you to grab on to me and hold on tight" I say as I get within arm's reach of Sokka. As soon as he grabs on I snap my glider open and use evasive maneuvers to avoid the oncoming fireballs. I manage to avoid them all and minutes later I am above the clouds just slightly behind Appa I fly until we are above the saddle and snap my glider shut landing lightly. I look down Sokka is clinging to me like there is no tomorrow. "Sokka you can let go now we are back in Appa's saddle" he opens his eyes looked around then finally let go realizing I was right.

**[Zuko's POV a few minutes earlier (Yay!)]**

"WHAT? How did we not know there were two airbenders?" yelled Zuko. His uncle stroked his beard and 'mmed'

"Wasn't she the waterbender that helped knock out the majority of our crew at the South Pole?"

"So is she the avatar or the bald monk the avatar Uncle?" asks Zuko very annoyed.

"My guess, they both are. We really should stop before we crash into the blockade" replies Iroh

"No, run the blockade" says Zuko.

^^**Back With the Avatars**^^

"We made it to the island where Roku's Dragon took me"- Aang

"There are no guards lets head in" - Sokka

They head in to the temple and encounter the sages Aang holds them off for a few minutes then they all run. Eventually one sage, Shyu, caught up and trapped them in a dead end.

"This way quickly time is running out" Shyu said he lead them to a giant door with five dragon like heads kept it locked. "Oh no the door is locked"

Sokka came up with the idea of using the oil from the lamps and having Shyu lighting them. It ended up not working but it looked like it did. The other sages ran in and blasted open the door. Aang quickly escapes Zuko and dashes towards the door with Kitty quickly following. They manage to get in just barely. They wait a few minutes confused as how they were going to talk to Roku but after a few seconds the light hit the statues eyes and they were standing in front of Roku.

"I have been waiting a long time for you two. What took you so long?" says Roku. Both Aang and Kitty bow in respect. "That Comet you saw in your vision Aang occurred 100 years ago when Sozen started the war. It enhanced the firebenders powers and enabled them to land a devastating blow at the start of the war. This comet will return by summers end and if the fire nation wins not even the avatar can return balance. When I was dying the spirits let me see this happening and I chose to make you two the avatars in hopes that if you cannot stop the fire nation before the comet that afterwards you will be able to return Balance. You can master all 4 elements before summer's end you have done it before. Now there is a great danger if you are ready I will help" explains Roku

"We are ready" they say in unison. Avatar Roku by using Kitty as a conduit opens the door and blasts the enemy (Zhao) away he then proceeds to destroy the temple he once lived in. after Kitty collapses the four of them move to the hole in the wall. For a split second they think they are going to die there but then they see Momo leading Appa to them. They all jump on to Appa and fly off into the sunset.

** QUESTION COMMENTS CONCERNS OR HOSTILITIES? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**/ Who should Sokka end up with? When should Zuko join with the group? \\**


	5. Waterbending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 5: Waterbending**

Aang paced back and forth across Appa's saddle panicking about what Roku said about the comet. Kitty sighed and said "Aang calm down we can work on waterbending as soon as we get you and Katara a couple of water skins so we always have water on us. You will at least have some understanding of waterbending before we reach the North Pole."

Later they landed by a waterfall and Kitty found some edible fruit. "Guys, I am going into town to see if I can find a couple of water skins for Aang and Katara. We can meet up back here if you want to go into town too. Remember not to spend it all in this town." They each had 50 gold pieces and headed towards town. Kitty found six well-made water skins that were on sale for one gold piece. This would make it so Aang, Katara and Kitty to have two water skins for whatever they chose and sokka had one to have drinking water in.

** || Later that Evening Kitty POV ||**

I was walking around window shopping when I heard a pirate saying they had lost the waterbenders and monk. I just had a feeling this was about Aang, Katara and Sokka, I inched closer sticking to the shadows. When I saw Prince Zuko walk up to the pirates I knew I had to get back to camp as quickly as I could.

||CAMP Almost Dark||

"Did you guys have fun stealing from the pirates today?" I ask as I walk in to camp. They all froze.

"We don't know what you're talking about" Aang tried to lie unconvincingly

"I don't care either way but we have to move. Zuko is here. So let's all fill up our water skins and move farther away from the village. Appa cannot fly at night so let's move as far away as we can before it gets too dark to fly. Did you learn any waterbending Aang?" I ask as I toss two water skins to Katara and Aang and one to Sokka.

"Aang is a natural at waterbending" I can hear a little bit of resentment in Katara's voice.

"Katara you have to remember that Aang has done this in past lives so and he has a good teacher. The moves you learned you had to figure out by trial and error." I say softly so the boys would not here. "Let's move farther away from town and then we can set up camp and practice"

[Later]

"Katara, you know I am almost a master of waterbending right?" when I received a nod "let's go to the river and practice we have a little bit of time before it gets too late and we will have trouble getting back to camp." When we reached the edge of the river I continued "show me what you have figured out."

I watched and nodding happy, for not having a teacher she had figured out enough to get a good understanding of the basics. "Okay. For creating a giant wave you have to move from a crouch to standing as tall as you can with your arms over your head shifting your weight through the stances." After a couple of tries she had created a decent sized wave, "now try the single water whip."

It was getting pretty dark and she was still having a little bit of trouble with the water whip. We heard what sounded like a crash and when we went to investigate the noise it turned out to be a fire nation ship. We turned to run back to camp when we saw a pirate to the left then we ran right into Zuko.

"Going somewhere" he asks.

"Yeah actually I am so if you will excuse me" I say as I edge around him never turning my back to him. This time he was prepared and I knew that he probably would not hesitate to throw a fireball at my back.

+SNAP+ I turn just enough to see several of the soldiers and pirates creating a ring around Katara and I. I knew that this was very bad. I grabbed for my naginata but chills went up my spine as I realized it wasn't there, I had left it at camp because I didn't think I would need it. Zuko smirked.

"Well look what we have here." I glare at him getting the feeling he knows that I cannot take them all on, and win, without any weapons.

"Katara, run get Aang and get him out of here I'll provide a distraction" I mutter softly to her. I create a large dust cloud and make sure she gets away. I throw sever soldiers and pirates into the river then I take off full speed. Hoping I have enough time to get away +CRACK+ a foot impacted with my ribs and I went rolling into a tree. I gasp for air my ribs ached. The fire prince walked up calmly and once he was close he tied me to a tree. I couldn't airbend because I was out breath but that didn't mean I couldn't waterbend, luckily we were near a large river.

"You are going to tell me where the he is and I won't hurt you or your two friends" he orders I just bared my teeth refusing to answer. "You see I need him to restore my honor" I saw his uncle sigh. He sends the pirates and his soldiers to find Aang.

I was naturally curious and I knew about the fire nations honor ritual the Agni Kai seeing his scar I wondered what happened. "So you want my brother to attempt to take back your honor which you most likely lost in an Agni Kai with someone in power. You realize that using this way to regain your honor will only end up with a 12-old boy dead and the world on the brink of destruction? The best way to regain your honor is to grow stronger, perfect your bending and challenge the one who gave you that scar to another Agni Kai."

"I could never beat him. He will always be stronger." I hear Zuko mutter the last part probably thinking I wouldn't hear it.

"With an attitude like that and all that anger, rage and hate you hold inside it is no wonder. Fire is a pure element it can consume you if you don't practice restraint and it is an aggressive element but it is not meant to be fueled by anger, rage and hate. Fire can also be calm and relaxing if you stare at a small fire and only concentrate on that fire your worries melt away." As I was distracting/lecturing them I had been gradually loosening the knots.

"What would you know about firebending?" he asks enraged

"I actually listened when the monks were lecturing about the elements" I reply I see the pirates had come back with the other three tied up. After sokka created a conflict between the two groups and Momo released me I went and figured out how to control the fire nation vessel the other three all followed me I say "Sokka raid the ship for anything we can use on our journey Aang, Katara keep lookout we don't want them sneaking up on us we need to get far enough away then call Appa." We head downstream "Aang call Appa. Sokka did you find anything? Katara is there anyone following us?"

"I found some money, a well-made boomerang a couple more water skins and this sword" Sokka says he hands me the sword, gives the water skins to Aang and Katara and money keeps the boomerang.

"Pirates catching up" Katara says. Aang blows on his whistle.

"Okay grab hands and jump Appa's almost here" I say then we leap over the edge just as Appa passed under us.


	6. Jet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any songs I add into the story.**

**Chapter 6: Jet**

Late last night we had landed in the forest it was beautiful all the shades of red and orange. In the morning we found Momo had gotten trapped in a fire nation trap. Sokka insisted he was the leader and that we travel on foot I rolled my eyes but with Kokurai and Kali perched on my shoulders and Haki by my side we started walking. After we passed through a couple of bushes we walked right into a fire nation camp. One of the soldiers lit the bushes behind us on fire so we had no escape.

"Thanks Sokka's instincts." I say sarcastically as I unsheathed my naginata.

I stood in front of Aang and Katara pointing my naginata when the first warrior approached I spun my naginata and launched him into a tree. When he hit the tree a boy jumped from the tree and attacked two of the other soldiers. I was suspicious of him but as long as he didn't attack us I would not attack him. Several other people jumped from the trees and attacked the soldiers. We were down to the last 5 soldiers but I had just lost my naginata one of the firebenders had melted it into a useless heap of ash and metal. I opened my water skins and using the water from both of them picked up the remaining soldiers and bashed them into trees. The people who had ambushed the camp looked kind of stunned.

"My name is Jet and these are my freedom fighters" the first ambusher said. "Long-shot, Smeller-bee, the Duke and Pipsqueak"

Aang approaches Duke and Pipsqueak and says "Pipsqueak that is a funny name"

"You think my name is funny" says Pipsqueak

"It is hilarious" says Aang

I look around the camp to see if I can find anything that I could replace my naginata with, but I had no luck although I did find some gold pieces. I was annoyed. I hear some of the freedom fighters talk about blasting jelly and jelly candy. I heard Haki yip and went over to where he was there was a unique whip it had black and blue stripes all down its length. I cracked it once to see how durable it was and then smirked this was better. I walked out to see everyone else packed up to leave. I walked over to where Katara was talking with Jet. "Jet, we are going to take this stuff back to the hideout."

"You have a hideout" asks Aang.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you" says Jet. We follow him for a while. "We are here."

"There is nothing here" says Sokka

"Here hold this" Jet hands him a rope with a loop at the end.

"Whaaaahhhhh" Sokka starts to ask but then screams when the rope suddenly pulls him up without warning.

"Aang, Kitty?" he asks offering us both a rope. I look at it and shrug I wanted to at least try it might be fun. It pulls me up at the same speed it had Sokka and was surprisingly fun. Kokurai flew up with Momo and Haki rode up on Appa. Kali was curled around my neck her tails wrapping around my throat.

I looked around the treehouse they had an amazing layout. After Jets speech on how the fire nation shouldn't underestimate kids in trees I walked up to him and asked "would you happen to have a guitar I could play for a bit?"

"Yeah follow me" he replies.

"Kitty, are you going to sing?" asks Aang with a hopeful smile. When I nod he jumps up cheering "you haven't played or sang since THAT event."

I shrugged and said "maybe it's time for me to start again" Jet hands me a guitar and I look around everyone seems curious to what I am going to sing. I find a comfortable place to sit and make sure the guitar is tuned. Then I start playing {Nickleback- _If Everyone Cared_}:

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
_[Chorus:]_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)  
_[Chorus x2]_  
And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...  
_[Chorus]_  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
we'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
we'd see the day when nobody died

When I finished everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled I had only played for enjoyment and to cheer people up I didn't play because I wanted recognition. Aang suddenly launched himself at me and I tossed the guitar up not wanting it to get crushed. As he landed in my laughed and gave him a one-armed hug the other hand was keeping the guitar in the air with airbending. I realized that when I had stopped playing I had slipped into a depression my only reason to keep going had been keeping Aang safe I had let the things and activities that kept me happy stop; I had been doing both Aang and myself harm by babying him which was going to stop. I laughed at Aang's antics it was the first time I had genuinely laughed in a long time; using airbending I gently set the guitar down.

"Oh Aang, you better run or I'm going to get you" I say as I give him a devilish smile. I give him five seconds head start then I start the chase we had both grabbed our gliders and jumped in the air.

The Freedom Fighters, Sokka and Katara all sat stunned. The fighters were stunned because there were two avatars. Sokka and Katara were shocked because they had never heard Kitty laugh or seen her act this playful. Kokurai and Momo chased after the two avatars intent on having some fun.

An hour later both Aang and Kitty had returned happy and exhausted, Kokurai and Momo had returned a while ago. We headed towards the hut Jet had said we could stay in, Sokka and Katara were already asleep so we both grabbed our bags and were quickly asleep.

Close to midnight I had heard a noise I saw Sokka following some of the freedom fighters. I was suspicious so I followed through the trees, being very quiet as I followed; when they reached a cliff overlooking the dam I realized what their plan was. They captured Sokka but I knew they wouldn't hurt him; I couldn't rescue him but I could warn Katara and Aang. I sent Haki to follow them and help Sokka if he got the chance.

I had just got back and pretended to be asleep when Jet stuck his head in the door, probably to make sure Sokka was the only one who followed them.

In the morning after Jet explained what he wanted us to do i helped with the first couple of vents to make sure he wasn't watching then stopped and said "Aang Katara stop. Jet wants us to fill the reservoir so when he blows the dam it drowns the fire nation no matter the children that get hurt in the process."

"How do you know this Kitty?" asks Katara

"Last night I was woken up when Sokka followed some of the freedom fighters. He was caught but they won't hurt him; Haki is following so when he gets the chance he can free Sokka. When they caught Sokka Jet said it was necessary to rid the valley of the fire nation." They both looked shocked and mad. "Let's go confront Jet pretending that we completed this and try to stop him." They nod and we head towards where Jet was.

We were in luck and he was where he couldn't see how full the reservoir was yet. When we confronted him Aang and Katara told me to stop them from blowing the dam I nodded and left. I had made it into the canyon near the village when I heard the barrels explode. My eyes widened as I used waterbending to divert as much water as I could. I looked over to a hill when I heard cheering; I saw Sokka and the villagers on the hill well out of reach of the water. I nodded at Sokka glad he had got the villagers out of the way in case the reservoir had been full when it was blown. After the majority of the water had passed, I relaxed slightly exhausted from bending so much water. I walked/stumbled over to Sokka and said "Good job lets go get Katara and Aang they kept Jet busy so he didn't realize that the reservoir wasn't full."

"Wait, please, take some supplies for saving our village" says an older gentleman who I thought might be the village leader. The rest of the village was nodding as he passed us some cured meats and a bag of fruit and vegetables.

"Thank you" I bow in respect to the elder and then Sokka and I leave. We found Appa halfway to Aang and Katara and jumped up on his back. All of our stuff and the guitar, Jet had said I could have, had been put in the saddle earlier and I grabbed my sleeping bag and using it as a pillow fell asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Even if it is just to say you like the story or suggesting a way to improve it.**


	7. The Great Divide and Blue Spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Chapter 7: The Great Divide and Blue Spirit**

After a week of traveling they had reached the Great Divide. We admired the view for a little while when a man ran up claiming he was here first. The man was there to reserve a spot so his tribe, the Gann-gin, could reach the capitol city of Ba-Sing-Se. When another tribe, the Zhang, approached they got in an argument that lasted even after the canyon guide arrived. Aang told them to travel together and that Appa could take the sick and elderly across. When we reached the bottom of the canyon the guide trashed the bridge so that the fire nation couldn't follow.

Suddenly a giant bug picked up the guide and shook him back and forth. Sokka hit it with his boomerang and when the canyon-crawler released the guide I hit it with the whip after being hit a few times it ran away. The guide had two broken arms and a sprained ankle.

The Gann-gin and Zhang refused to travel any farther together.

"Enough! Gann-gin on this side and Zhang on that side" yelled Aang as he sent them on different sides of the path. "Katara go with the Gann-gin, Sokka with the Zhang tribe and try to figure out what this feud is over."

"Katara you take Haki with you and Sokka take Kokurai with you; Kali will say with me. If anything happens they can help until either Aang or I get there. I'll stay with Aang and the guide to keep watch over both tribes." I say as I jump onto the rock in the middle of the two paths.

We walk until it gets too dark to travel safely then we set up camp. Later the next day we arrived at the base of the cliff on the other side of the canyon. After the two tribes push Aang over the edge he yells at them I realize the canyon crawlers are only after the food and not actually after us. "Aang." I say he nods and we both grab a bag. "Everybody follow our lead" we catch two canyon crawlers using the bags as muzzles. After everyone gets a canyon crawler steed Aang leads us out of the canyon. It was kind of awkward because Haki had to sit on my lap and Kali had hidden in my shirt. Kokurai flew beside us up the face of the cliff. When we reached the top and sent the bugs back down into the canyon the two tribes start to argue again. I had had enough and apparently so had Aang he lied to them about their ancestors and they decided to put the past behind them.

*****Major Time Skip*****

The group was resting in an old abandoned temple, Sokka had a high fever and cough, Aang was worried because Katara had started coughing too.

"Aang, I'll go to retrieve medicine from the herbalists institute on the mountain. You stay here and take care of Sokka and Katara." I say as I grab the map and turn to leave.

"Stay safe, Kitty" he replies.

[At Herbalists Institute]

After the old herbalist tells me what I need to help Sokka and Katara I head out of the building she lived in. Two arrows pierced through the sides of my boots limiting my movements. I tug the arrow in my right boot out and then airbend the volley of oncoming arrows away. I pull the left arrow out then run from where the arrows are coming from. As I ran through the river I grabbed the frozen frogs and stuck them in my shirt (Kitty is dressed like Aang but where he has yellow she has blue and where he has orange she has purple). Several arrows nearly hit me but then as I'm passing a tree, arrows dig into the sleeve of my right arm pinning that arm so I cannot escape. I use water bending and put up two ice-shields so that I can get the arrows out of my sleeve. The ice is cracking and I don't have much time I have two out of the five arrows out but then the second ice-barrier breaks I use my left arm to shield my eyes. I hear several arrows approaching and use airbending to alter their course but I see even more arrows heading towards me. Arrows pinned my left arm to the tree. I glare as the fire nation archers approached; I made one last ditch effort to escape. By using the arrows to hold my weight I pulled up my legs and sent a powerful blast of water and air at the archers. I smirked when several of them slipped and went underwater only to arise a few seconds later spluttering and angry. They bind my legs together and my arms behind my back.

I glare around the cell and at the fire nation admiral.

"How does it feel to be the last airbender?" I lower my head so he cannot see my eyes "don't worry you won't be killed like they were, if you die you'll be reborn and we will have to start our search all over again." I wait until he turns his back then blow him into the wall. "Blow all the wind you want there is no escape."

Later I hear him bragging about how there is no one to stand in the fire nations way. I smirk the majority of the soldiers are probably at that speech. I gather water in my mouth and use it to break the chains on my wrists and ankles, the cuffs are still there but I can move. I hear a commotion outside but I don't have enough time to get out of sight before a man in a creepy blue mask walks in. he pulls out two swords and breaks the cuffs off.

"Thank you. Let's get out of here before they raise the alarm" I say.

He nods and we start walking. We had made it to the innermost wall when the alarm sounded.

He points toward the gates with his sword and I nod. We were almost there when he was surrounded by guards I grab one of the guard's spears and breaking off the tip use airbending to throw the others away. I launch him onto the first wall then jump up.

Guards swarm the wall. I tell him to hang on and spin my stick (like a helicopter) we make it to the second wall. Guards used ladders to try and catch us but I blew them down to the ground and grabbed both ladders. "Hold this, jump on my back" I yell to the masked man as I hand him one ladder then jump on to the third ladder. He jumps on. I use the second ladder to get us closer to the outermost wall. "Hand me the other one." The guards seem to realize what I'm planning and as soon as the last ladder touches the ground they set it aflame. We hit the wall and tried to grab the top but our hands slipped. I use airbending to cushion our fall. The masked man gets in front but when I see that the fire benders are going to hit us with fire I switch places with him and use airbending to block the fire. I hear Zhao yelling at the men that they needed me alive.

After the fire died down I had two swords at my throat, I realize what the masked man had planned. As I act scared, not that they can tell, Zhao tells them to open the gate; we back towards the forest we were over ¾ of the way there when an arrow strikes the metal of the mask, knocking him out. I create a huge dust cloud to hide my movements. I grab the man and his dropped swords and dart into the forest.

I arrive at a clearing where I am sure they won't find us and set the man down on a pile of leaves. I sheathe his swords and remove his mask. It was Zuko. On his left temple there was a bruise that was already starting to form. I place his head in my lap and pull some water from the nearby stream. I surround my right hand with water and wait until it glows blue. I place my hand on his bruised temple and start to heal him. I was almost done healing him when I hear him groan and feel him tense up.

"Stay still you are almost healed" I say as he opens his eyes. I can tell he doesn't want to so I continue talking "if you move too quickly you'll get a headache. You know you kind of remind me of my old friend Kuzon he was a firebender too. We would get into the most hilarious situations. He and Aang used to practice their bending together and either one or both of them always came back hurt in one way or another. It sucks having been born over 100 years ago; almost everyone we use to know is dead." I smile sadly remembering the happy times with Aang and my friends. "If we had been born when there was no war going on do you think we could have been friends?"

I can feel his muscles tense and as soon as he moves to blast me with a fireball I'm up in the trees jumping from branch to branch.

I quickly gather half-a-dozen frozen frogs and head back to the old temple. I stick one in all three of their mouths, apparently Aang had caught whatever Sokka and Katara had. I walked to Appa's tail and curled up with Haki and Kali. I hear Sokka, Katara and Aang choke as they realize what they had been sucking on.

**AN: Thank you to the two people who have favorited my story.**

**REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE.**


	8. Bato and Northern Water Tribe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Chapter 8: Bato of the Water Tribe and the Northern Water Tribe

"Bato" Sokka and Katara said excitedly.

"Sokka, and Katara too?" said the older man.

"Hi, I'm Aang and this is Kitty" says Aang. I wave.

He suggests we go back to the abbey to catch up. I watch them walk away completely forgetting about the fire. I call out to them and say "guys, I am going to stay here. Kokurai is big enough to make most people wary and we don't want to freak out the nuns."

They nod and continue to the abbey. I watch out over the waves falling into a light doze listening to the relaxing noise. Later I hear someone approaching and when I open my eyes its Aang, he looks depressed.

"What has got you all mopey?" I ask as he comes to lean against Kokurai.

"Sokka and Katara are going to leave me"

"You know, even if they are not with you physically they will always be with you in your heart. Just like the monks and old friends from 100 years ago"

"But, we will be alone again just like when the other airbenders found out we were avatars"

I hear something approach after I sent Kokurai to hide behind the boat I watched as the earth nation messenger on an ostrich-horse approached. Aang takes the map and looks even more upset.

"Think of it this way Aang. If they knew where Gyatso was and did not tell you, how would you feel? You would feel betrayed just like Katara and Sokka would feel if you don't give Bato that map." He looks like he understands. "Besides if they really want to visit their father they could take Appa with them and meet up with us and Kokurai after their visit."

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the abbey. I use waterbending to put out the fire and roll my eyes as I follow him with Kali on my shoulder. Haki ran behind us. We make it to the abbey and after being introduced to the head nun, we head into Bato's house.

"The map you were waiting on is here. It just came when we were by the boat." Aang says cautiously. Everyone looked excited.

"If you two want to go visit your father, you could take Appa and meet up with us later." Katara and Sokka looked extremely happy.

"Before we head there, we need to take you guys ice-dodging. We can do it in the morning then head off" Bato said.

"With Appa we could make it there within a week" Sokka says excitedly.

[Time Skip]

"Katara and Kitty you secure the main sail so be brave. Aang you control the jiff your position is about trust."

"There is no way through" yells Katara to Sokka

"Aang, Kitty, I need air in that sail. Katara put as much water in between us and that rock as possible" yells Sokka back. We barely make it over the rock

"Sokka the mark of the brave, Katara and Kitty the mark of the wise and Aang yours is the mark of the trusted" said Bato as he put a mark on each of our foreheads. The others head off on Appa and Aang and I head to the forest we needed food before we could head anywhere. When we reached the boat after finding our food we saw a nun she warned us that a strange woman riding a shun-shin and a guy that sounded a lot like Zuko were looking for us.

We looked at each other and smirked, the monks had not called us 'the hell-twin pranksters' for nothing we had always loved pranks and now it was our way of remembering Gyatso, who had always encouraged us in our pranking streaks. I grabbed the bag full of pranking supplies and we headed off into the woods where we would have an advantage.

Zuko and the lady with a shun-shin appeared, I tossed a couple of perfumes right onto the shun-shins nose then I opened three bottles. I used waterbending and applied the first to the old man's hair and the second to his beard. He had noticed when it got into his beard and yelled out startled. The final glob of liquid I split in 3 and gave the prince some nice blood red-streaks through his ponytail. Personally I thought he looked good with streaks in his hair.

The old man, Iroh, started cracking up. Zuko turned to him and said "what the hell happened to your hair and beard." Just because I wanted to see their reactions I created an ice-mirror. Zuko started to smoke; Iroh kept staring at his reflection in disbelief.

I knew that shun-shin was going to be trouble if we didn't get it out of the way so I ran around it creating a tornado and to toss it into the air and just like planned Kokurai swooped down and carried it off.

"A Dragon?" all three asked startled as Kokurai flew towards the ocean to drop off the shun-shin. Aang attacked Zuko and I took on the lady. We managed to force them back into our earlier made net-traps and before we left I grabbed Katara's necklace.

In the end Katara and Sokka decided to come with us and we took off on Appa. After giving Katara her necklace back she said "give Zuko a kiss for me when you see him next would you?"

After I nod she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I jump over to Kokurai to sit with Haki and Kali.

We finally made it to the North Pole. Everyone was tired and cranky, Appa was getting too tired to fly so I created a large ice island so both Appa and Kokurai could rest. Kokurai shrunk down to his smaller form, which was about the size of a large dog. We rested a little while and were just about to take off when ice suddenly surrounded us. We were taken to the northern water tribe.

[Midnight outskirts of N. Water Tribe]

I was annoyed the stupid master refused to teach Katara because she was a girl. He was only concerned about whether or not she was a man or a woman. My style incorporated all different bending styles and forms, I could look like I was going to hit you with water but I would be using air; it was a very unpredictable style especially since I was the avatar. My unconventional style had no set forms I just did what felt natural. The monks' was that I was more in tune with the elements so I could use them without the forms that most people needed to direct their element.

I was out near a small pond. I continued to practice using stronger and stronger moves, pushing myself past what I could previously control. I knew I was being watched but I did not care. I heard something head towards me I used an ice shield.

It was master Pakku. He said "you have dishonored our tribe's customs. Your brother has already dishonored these same customs just hours ago and suffered the consequences because of it."

[Morning Northern Water tribe meeting room]

Katara was begging the leader of the NWT to make master Pakku to take Aang back as his student. I was fed up with this stuffy master's sexist ways and challenged him at the same moment Katara did. We stalked out.

He walked past saying that even if he did fight us, it would be a waste of time. We both created o water whip, Katara's hit the back of his head and I used mine to grab his left leg and pull it out from under him. He turned back to us and the fight was on, even with both of us fighting we were steadily losing ground. I caught Katara's eye and she smirked understanding that I needed a distraction. She stepped up her fight with Pakku while I started concentrating on the ocean just feet below us. After 10 minutes Katara was trapped in an ice prison, Pakku turned to me and his eyes widened, he had recognized what I was going to try to do. I knew this was a move that usually only the highest ranking masters could control but I was not going to let this stuffy man ruin Katara's hopes and dreams; I couldn't teach her because the way I water bended was unconventional to say the least.

Water condensed around me taking on the form of a saber-tooth tiger. I ran at Pakku. He managed to throw me into a wall but I got back up. I could only take one more hit like that before I would lose the saber-tooth form. I ran at him again jumping over him at the last minute, I slammed one paw into his back and he crashed into Katara's ice prison. He got up and picked up Katara's necklace that had fallen during the fight. After a long talk about the past he decided to teach Katara along with Aang.

That night we were all sitting in the large dining area. We had all finished when I heard Aang approach.

"Kitty, will you play for us?" asks Aang.

"Ok, only if you go get the guitar." He nods and races off to get it. He returns a few seconds later and I start playing {Fighter – Christina Aguilera = I do not own}:

After all that you put me through,

You think I'd despise you,

But in the end I wanna thank you,

'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side, always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

[Chorus:]

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game

I heard you're going round playing the victim now

But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me

But that won't work anymore, no more,

It's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

[Chorus]

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretend not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I

I ain't gonna stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

[Chorus]

You thought I would forget

But I remembered

'Cause I remembered

I remembered

You thought I would forget

I remembered

'Cause I remembered

I remembered

**Please remember to leave a Review! : 3**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed.**


	9. Siege of the North and Cave of Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Chapter 9: The Siege of the North and Cave of Lovers**

I was enjoying watching the male students get their butts kicked by Katara. Kokurai had gone hunting with Haki. I saw black snow falling from the sky, everyone started running for the palace war room.

There were too many ships to just take them out one at a time. I gestured to the city and told the others to regroup.

"How many waterbenders are there in total" I ask Pakku.

"There are about 150 why?" he replies.

"We could try and create a huge wave. If we create a strong enough wave we can bash the ships into each other, this would use their own power against them."

It was nearing midnight and all the waterbenders except a few were on the wall. My brother was trying to get help from the spirits and Katara was with him just in case something happened.

"Kokurai go take out some ships." I say as we start to create a massive wave. With the moon almost full it made our bending stronger

"Now attack" said Pakku. Everyone pushed the wave and it took out nearly half of their ships. That attack took a lot out of everyone.

"How many are there?" I ask as I look to see if anyone has enough energy for another attack like that. Only about a dozen could but then we would be defenseless. "Everyone, you need to rest. I'll take out some more of the ships. Get some rest we will need it in the morning when the remaining ships breach the walls." I grab my glider and fly over to Kokurai. "Come on boy let's take out some fire nation navy"

By morning there was only about a 1/3 of the fire navy left. I was exhausted and headed to where the oasis was. I watched the koi too tired to do much. It had been over 24 hours since I slept and 12 since I had last eaten; it was starting to affect my bending. I had grabbed three apples to eat before I had headed here I heard several people approaching. I quickly hid in the patch of bamboo behind the spring. It was Zhao I saw him head to grab the moon spirit. Iroh yelled at him to stop and I tried to stop him by using waterbending but as soon as the moon spirit in the bag I lost control over the water. The moon turned red and Iroh attacked. After we chased Zhao off, I felt my body leave my control. I saw Aang start to glow too. We both entered the pond and locking eyes with the ocean spirit, we headed out. We forced the fire nation back after all the ships were pushed away; we regained control the moon was back. The ocean spirit placed us on the outer wall and went back to the oasis taking Zhao with it, probably to make sure no one else tried to kill its partner in their vulnerable forms.

Everyone rested for a couple of days then the master waterbenders, myself included, helped rebuild the outer defenses. After only a couple of days the city was back to the way it once was. Master Pakku and some of the other waterbenders headed off to the South Pole and help them rebuild.

[Time Skip]

At the earth kingdom base we had learned that if either Aang or I died in the avatar state the reincarnation cycle would stop. We traveled to the cursed lovers cave after meeting up with some nomad musicians. The fire nation trapped us in the cave Appa and Kokurai panicked they did not like being trapped underground. We finally calmed them down and Kokurai shrunk into his smaller form and crawled up onto my shoulders, he was large enough for it to be uncomfortable carrying him. Kali was sleeping inside my shirt; she had hunted late into the night.

We had ran into 10 dead-ends and figured out that the tunnels were changing. We were attacked by a wolf-bat and after Appa panicked we were separated into three groups: Sokka, Momo and the musicians, Aang Katara and Appa; finally Kokurai, Kali Haki and I.

[Aang and Katara]{Aang POV}

We stumbled on to what we thought was an exit but was actually the tomb of the two lovers. We only had a few minutes left of the torch and Katara noticed an inscription.

"It says 'love is brightest in the dark'" says Katara. "Maybe if we kissed we could make it out of the tunnels."

"Maybe it would" says Aang after careful consideration of his words. They leaned in and pressed their lips together as their eyes closed. Without them noticing the torch went out. They pulled away and opened their eyes.

"Look there is glowing crystals in the ceiling. That is how the lovers found each other. That is the way out let's go!" says Katara excitedly. We had made it out alive.

{Sokka POV}

It was official I hated my life. I was stuck with some of the most annoying people I had ever met and we had no way to escape. The only bright side was Momo was with me.

We had managed to find another dead end and the lead nomad said he had an idea. His idea was to sing a love song. I slapped my head. Two badger-moles appeared. As I was crawling backwards I placed my hands on the stringed instrument when it played the badger-mole stopped. I started strumming and told the others to join in we then rode out on the badger-moles.

Aang and Katara were already outside.

"Hey guys, where is Kitty?" I ask just as an ominous rumbling starts farther up the mountain.

{Kitty POV}

I looked at the collapsed rock stunned beyond belief. I was trapped away from the others and without a way out. I started walking.

I had walked for an hour the only reason I could tell was that there was only half of the torch left. I looked in front of me and there was an injured badger-mole I walked closer humming softly to let it know I was there. It had been trapped under rubble from the cave in; there was a smaller badger-mole beside it, if I had to guess it was the older ones kit. I watched the smaller one using their form of earth bending to try to get its mom out. After observing for a few minutes I thought I had an idea on how to help out; I set my stance and pushed, imagining the rubble lifting and moving away from the injured badger-mole. I walked up to its side pulling out my water skin. It had a horrible gash on its side that it would not survive if it was left untreated.

"It's okay I am only here to help" I spoke calmly as I started healing her side. When I was finished she got up and looked towards me then towards her back. I got the idea she wanted to help me since I had helped her. I climbed up and off we were we made it out I could see the others down on a lower edge and smirked. Before I headed down I turned to the badger mole and said "thank-you".

I vaulted over the edge of the cliff and using a mixture of basic earthbending and airbending skated down the edge. Haki and Kali rode down on Kokurai's back.

"Hey guys did you have any fun?" I ask as I slide to a stop inched from them. They all just looked shocked that I had just used earthbending to slide down the edge of the cliff.

"How did you learn earthbending and when" asks a startled Aang.

"Well when I was in the cave I came upon an injured and trapped adult badger-mole and its kit. After watching the kit use basic earthbending I got the concept and helped free the mother. I had to heal her side and after that was done she helped me leave the cave" I explain.

After we all finished explaining what had happened to each of us while we were separated we headed towards the edge of the mountains where we would catch the first sight of Omashu. When we caught sight of the city we were stunned it had been captured by fire nation!


	10. Return to Omashu and the Swamp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**AN. The Fire nation family has 3 kids: Mia, the baby and a five year old (OC).**

**Chapter 10: Omashu and the Swamp**

We snuck into Omashu through a sewage drain. After getting in to the city we made a plan to split up and meet up later. I wandered around until midnight finding no trace of king Bumi. I couldn't find any trace of Aang or the others either. Since I couldn't just check into a hotel I hid out at the construction site it was not regularly patrolled and I could easily escape if anyone did find me. Kali found me a couple hours later and we both fell asleep.

In the morning I hear a lot of people approach. On one side is Sokka, Katara, Aang and a baby. On the other are three teenage girls and an older couple, the woman looked like she had been crying all night.

"You have Bumi?" asks Aang.

The lead teenager nodded. She had long black hair that was put in a bun in the back with two loose sections. "You have my brother?" she asks in a monotone voice.

Aang nods.

"Where is our older son?" asks the older lady.

"We only have the baby." Aang says as he cocks his head to the side.

The woman starts to cry again.

"We are trading a powerful earthbending king for a baby?" asks Azula. "That doesn't sound like a fair trade to me." Mai nods and signals for Bumi to be taken back up.

As everyone follows the rising cage they see something higher up and the older couple screams "no" I look up and see a small child falling from a couple of levels above me.

He was too far away from the edge to catch so as soon as he was just above me I jumped and caught him. I was still pretty far up and a fall from this height would probably only break my leg if I was lucky. I shifted the kid to my left hip and popped open both water skins using all the water to cushion the blow and only jar us slightly upon landing.

After landing the kid tugged on a strand of my hair and when I looked at him he created a small flame in the palm of his hand. I held out my palm and using some water created different animals. He giggled happily and I smiled. I set him down and pointed over to his parents. He looked at them and was going to start over to them when a flame shot towards us. My eyes widened if I didn't get the kid out of the way he was going to get burned.

I grabbed him around the waist and ran over to Aang. The kid started crying and hid his head in the crook of my neck. Glaring at the fire princess I rubbed the boys back hoping to calm him down, it was not working very well.

"Why did you do that Azula? My brother was in front of her he could have been killed if she hadn't grabbed him" says Mai angrily.

Azula just ignores her. Sokka hands me the baby and gets ready to fight alongside Katara. Aang jumps up to go save Bumi and she followed him after realizing he was the avatar. The two other teenagers quickly followed Sokka and Katara leaving me with a crying five year old and his parents.

"I am going to give him back so don't attack me" I say as I calmly walk towards the two parents. I start humming to calm the children down when I reach the parents the kids are asleep and smiling slightly. I hand him over to his mother and back away, I don't trust them enough to turn my back to them even though I saved their kid.

"Wait, why did you save him? He will grow up and eventually fight on the fire nation's side" asks the man.

"It was the right thing to do. He has never done anything to deserve falling to his death and besides I like kids." I say as I continue backing away. "Cherish your sons because life has a way of taking away what we don't appreciate"

I turn and jump onto Kokurai's back and head to find Aang. After I pick him up we meet up with Sokka, Katara and two people I have never met before.

"So who are the strangers? Why are they traveling with us" I ask as we fly side by side.

"I am Akemi and this is my brother Keru. We want to help you fight the fire nation especially that bitch Azula, she burned my brother when we were nine. We were helping the people survive under fire nation rule in Omashu when Sokka and Katara found us. I am a firebender but I don't like the ideals of king Ozai." Explains Akemi

"I am both an earthbender and a firebender. Our mother was a fire nation commander and our father was a dia-lee agent. I can do the basic earthbending but I have never found a teacher since I was an outcast." Says Keru as he reaches into his bag to find some food.

We flew and as we were passing over a swamp I felt like the swamp was calling me.

"Guys I need to visit the swamp and Aang needs to come with me. We can meet up in the next earth kingdom city" I say as I feel the pull getting stronger

"Why would you need to visit a creepy swamp?" asks Katara as she looks down at the swamp.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we either go down willingly or we are forced down and separated."

"Ok let's get this over with then we can get some meat." Says Sokka as he drools over the thought of meat. We land near the center of the forest and I follow the pull as if in a trance. A giant green monster appears to the left. I raise my hands in a gesture that means 'I mean no harm'. The monster hesitates and then collapses; it was just a man bending the vines.

"The swamp called us here" I say as the man approaches. I look around and see that Aang, Katara and Sokka have disappeared.

"The others will be back the swamp gives visions to those that need them. Time is an illusion and so is death" the swamp-man says as he notices me looking around. After about 15 minutes the others reappear "Everything is connected and by using that connection you can find them. Remember this because I have a feeling that you two will need it." He says as he looks at Aang and I. we nod and get back on Appa and Kokurai then head off to the next earth kingdom city.

"I had a vision of mom" says Katara

"I had a vision of Yue" sokka says as he looks down.

"I had a vision of a girl and a flying pig but I've never met her before" says Aang

"Katara's and Sokka's visions could be for closure. Aang yours could be about someone you will meet." Suggests Akemi as she munches on an apple.


	11. Toph and Zuko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Chapter 11: Toph and Zuko**

"I think that the Boulder will win back his belt at earth rumble six" says one of the guys that had just come out of the earthbending academy.

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other isn't it?" asks Katara as she looks at Aang and me.

"That's what I paid for" … "NOOOO, he lost" says Sokka as soon as the boulder lost.

"I will fight her" says Aang as he walks up to the fighting platform. He dodges several strikes and knocks her out of the rind with airbending.

I relaxed with Akemi and Keru working on the basics of earthbending. Aang, Sokka and Katara all went to search for the Blind Bandit.

"Well that went well" says Sokka as they approached where we had stopped to make camp.

"Have fun" I ask them.

"No, we got kicked out before we could convince her" says Aang.

"Why don't you just go visit the home as a guest. Most people want a visit from the avatar use that to convince the guards to let you in to see her parents" says Keru offhandedly.

We walk up to the gate and Aang asks to see the family and when they ask he says that we are the Avatars.

We sit at dinner and talk about different topics.

"Could I get some raw meat for Kali and Haki to eat" I ask after we finish dinner.

"Sure, they have to eat it outside though" says Loa Beifong.

"I will make sure they do" I say.

I was out sitting on the roof with Kali when Toph and Aang approached I waved and went back to watching the stars.

"Hi Kitty" I hear Aang say after I wave.

I tune out their conversation and only pay attention when I hear the word ambush. I jump down and follow them but we are all trapped in metal cages before we can get far.

Toph was yelling at the men who had us in the hanging metal cages. Aang tried to use airbending to get out. I opened my water skins and froze the hinges on Aang's cage I froze then liquefied the water over and over breaking the hinge a little bit more each time.

After about half an hour the Beifong family and our friends approached. The men gave Toph back but said they were going to turn Aang and me into the fire lord and claim the reward. The hinge on Aang's cage groaned and he jumped over to Katara and Sokka. Now to free myself, I could hear Katara begging Toph for help. I used a mixture of sharp air currents and ice blades to weaken the metal but even after being hit several times it was barely any easier to break out of and I was starting to panic. I could hear Toph fighting the other earthbenders and Aang trying to break the chain keeping the cage suspended. I felt the cage start to drop rapidly and when it reached the ground I felt the impact as my teeth clicked together and my head hit the side of the metal box.

"Hang on Kitty we will have you out in just a few seconds" I hear Katara say as I try to clear my head. Kali was safe I had managed to move to where I wouldn't crush her when we hit the ground. I got out of the metal box from hell as soon as they had released the latch. I watched as Toph beat the last man and toss him onto a pile of already defeated others.

We had all mad it back safe and the Beifongs had kicked us out. We were beneath a tall tree on a hill and just finishing organizing. Aang and Toph were going to start training. Keru was going to spar with Katara to help her be better able to fight firebenders. Sokka and Akemi were helping the other advance their skills.

I needed to go and find one of the sword smiths in the earth kingdom I had heard about. The town was somewhat out of the way but I needed to replace my naginata replaced. I flew to the town the man Gansu was said to be an excellent sword maker.

I landed near the pond at the back of the property. I walked up to the house and knocked, a young boy.

"Is Gansu in?" I ask the boy.

"He is on the roof, I'll go get him" he replies before he runs off.

A few minutes later an older gentleman approached.

"Can I help you?" he asks

"Could you craft me a couple of Sais?" I ask.

"Yeah it will probably only take a day. I have the materials in the shop. Could you help the young man on the roof fix the roof of the barn?" I nod as I walk to where he pointed.

As I got to the roof I see Zuko. "Hey, nice seeing you again"

He looks up and narrows his eyes at me. I just grab a tile and start patching the roof.

"Why are you here" he asks accusingly.

"I am only here to get Sais made to replace my naginata. You?"

"The young boy offered to feed my ostrich-horse since I didn't rat him out to the earth nation bullies that are running this town"

"That's nice of you." After I check and make sure no one is in hearing distance I ask "why do you wish to return to your father so badly? He was the one who banished you and from what I heard from Zhao he did it to get you and your uncle out of his way." He just sits there and looks depressed. "It is okay to want your father to be a good man but you need to look at the facts. He banished you and made it so your sister was next in line for the throne."

"What am I supposed to do if I don't capture the avatar and return my honor?"

"You should do what makes you happy, whether it is helping people out or training people in firebending. Do what makes you happy."

He looks to be deep in thought and I continue working on the roof in silence. We finished the roof just at dusk and we were called in to eat.

"What is your story" asks the young boy.

"It is a story that will take a long time and will upset your parents probably" I reply

"Could you share it" asks the boy.

"Only if your parents say it is ok" I say. I pet Kali as I wait for them to make the decision, Gansu nods and I start "well first there are two facts you should know first I am an avatar and second I was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. When I was 10 I was out camping with my brother and waterbending teacher. My teacher, Shi, had gotten captured by some earthbending rogues. I held off the rogues while my brother took Shi and went to get help. Shi had been gravely injured and could not fight. I managed to hold them back for a while but eventually I was outmatched and captured. A week later I was found by some fire nation soldiers and taken back to the air temple." I watch their reactions throughout the story and they are all stunned even Zuko. I continue petting Kali and say "Some of the men who tortured were forced to by the leader. He had threatened their families if they refused their family would die. I believe this is true also of the fire nation soldiers now. If they don't fight they will be charged with treason and killed."

They seem to think about the truth of my words. Finally Gansu asks "Do you hate the earth nation as a whole or just those who harmed you?"

"I hated those that hurt me. For a while I was wary to even be near any earthbender but as time went on I realized I did not have to be wary because they were not the ones that hurt me. I then started to judge based on actions instead of assumptions." I say I rubbed the left side of my rib cage unconsciously.

"Your sais will be finished tomorrow evening so you can stay the night" Gansu says. I nod and head off to the lake I left Kokurai at. I leaned back against him and drifted. Several hours later Zuko approached and sat watching me.

"Something you need" I ask not even bothering to open my eyes.

"If I were to go with you back to your group would they accept me?"

"Katara and Sokka would be wary for a while. Aang would welcome you. Toph, Keru and Akemi I have no clue how they would react. They have only been with us a short while but Keru and Akemi are both firebenders. They hate your sister Azula but I don't think they will hold that against you."

"Thank you"

"Where is your uncle by the way?" I ask as I open my eyes to observe him.

"We split up a while back."

"Do you think he could have followed you just to make sure you were safe?"

"I don't know but I have realized that I really messed things up with him"

"He will forgive you." I watch and gesture next to me and say "if your cold you can come closer it's really warm next to Kokurai."

{Next day- around noon}

The earth nations bullies approach and tell Gansu about his sons capture and start to pick a fight but Zuko and I intervene and they leave. Gansu handed me my completed Sais.

"I am going to the front lines to look for my son" Gansu says before heads off.

"We better get leaving too. We have a long trip ahead of us." I say.

Zuko and I rest at a clearing not far from the village to refill our water skins before we head out. Suddenly Selah comes racing up on an ostrich horse "please help they have taken Lee" we nod and head back. In the village center Lee is tied up and the bullies surrounding him.

"Why don't you leave the kid alone and pick on someone your own size I say as I glare at the leader.

"Who would that be? You?" the leader laughs as though that was funny

"Yes me"

Working quickly and effectively Zuko and I had knocked out the others until only the leader was left. He started using earthbending and I used waterbending. Eventually he was thrown into the side of a building

"Who are you?" he asks fearfully.

"I am Kitty the current waterbending avatar. Sister to Aang the airbending avatar." The whole village looks awed and I shrugged it off and search the crowd looking for Iroh. I find him and gesture for him to join Zuko and me.

We nod to Selah and Lee then head off back towards Aang and the rest of the gang.

I find out that the ostrich horse is stolen and on the way back we return it to its rightful owners.

**Please Review**

**AN: I was up all night writing this. I gave up trying to sleep around 3 am. It is 6 am now and I really wish I had slept because I have a final at 10 but I will just have to sleep after it.**


End file.
